The Story of Two Eevees
by Sprial Dynimate
Summary: Follow the story of two Eevees as they travel from family, to abuse, to trainerhood. Will the pair ever learn to trust again? Please R and R. Rated PG-13 for violence and mild gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Child time Fun**

"Tag, you're it!"

Miracle tapped my back with his paw, and then jumped away, stumbling at first, but soon his feet fell into a perfect stride. It took me a minute to catch up to him, but being the fastest in my group of friends, my strides caught up to his in a small amount of time.

"No Tag backs," Miracle shouted, keeping himself from becoming "it" again.

Upon hearing those words, I quickly swerved to the right, kicking up dirt onto Miracle's tan coat of fur. He growled a little, but soon went back to his carefree nature. I looked around at my friends, trying to find the easiest one to tag so that I could save my energy for running from "it". I looked over my shoulder and saw Sunny, breathing hard from running away from "it". Being an easy target, I sprinted after her, quickly catching up and throwing my paw upon her back.

"Sunny, you're it," I laughed.

Sunny sighed and dashed after Breezy because Breezy was the slowest of us all. Although Breezy was slow, she used her strength to outwit Sunny, jumping over wide logs, and running over rough terrain that caused discomfort to Sunny's paws. Sunny decided to give up on Breezy, and quickly ran after Rocky, who wasn't paying attention, and was quickly tagged, becoming "it".

"You're it Rocky," Sunny said with a gasp of air.

Rocky looked up, but didn't move, signaling to the rest of us that the game was over.

"So what do we do now," I asked.

Every other Eevee looked over to me, all almost mirroring my own appearance. All of them but Sunny were a tan color, with a lighter tan fur collar. Their tails were the same color as their fur collars, and they all had deep black eyes, wide with excitement. Sunny was different though. Her fur was stunning silver, and was often chased by humans, but luckily, she was fast.

"We could play something else," I suggested.

"Like what?" asked Miracle.

All of us looked at each other, none of us knowing something that could keep us occupied for long.

"Let's play Trainers and Pokemon," Sunny suggested.

It was a game that we had made up when we were younger. There were two trainers, two Pokemon, and another person who did whatever role came up, which often included cashier, professor, nurse, and ref. We played it in attempt to figure out more about battles and trainers. All of us said we wanted to become a trainer's Pokemon, but in truth, we were all scared of humans, and we played the game as if we had trainers.

"Ok," we said in union.

Sunny spoke, like usual, taking the position of the leader of the group.

"Ok, seeing as I came up with the idea, I think I should get to chose whos who."

We all moaned. Sunny always made herself be what she wanted to be, and just decided on the rest of us randomly. Sunny ignored our moans and sighs, and began to assign roles to us.

"Desire, you and me will be the two Pokemon. Miracle, you are Desire's trainer, and Rocky is my trainer. Breezy can be the person who does whatever comes up. Ok, let the games begin."

Rocky walked up to Miracle, trying to walk like a human, but finally giving up and sticking to his own four paws.

"Hello Miracle. I see you have a Pokemon. What do you say to a battle?" I laughed at how unnatural the introduction was.

"Get ready to lose," Miracle laughed. "Go Desire."

Hearing my cue, I leaped out in front of Miracle, growling and barking at the opposing trainer. I tried to look as savage as possible, but I knew that I looked more stupid then anything.

"Go Sunny, my silver Eevee," Rocky said with a more serious tone to his voice.

Sunny also tried to look like she was strong, and trained well, but truly, she looked like she was high. She clawed and growled at the air, as if some invisible force were there.

"Let the battle begin!" Breezy yelled, taking on the role of a ref.

"Ok Desire, your faster, so we get to attack first."

"No fair!" protested Rocky.

"It's the rules Rocky," Breezy said, clearing up the rules of official battle, as we knew it.

"So Tackle Desire."

I leapt towards Sunny, hoping to collide into her silver body, but instead I landed face down in the soft dirt.

"Here's your chance Sunny, use Tail Whip!"

Sunny came in for the attack, but I pushed myself off the ground, and quickly ran off, avoiding the attack.

"Desire!"

All of us sighed. There was the all too familiar cry of my mother. Like usual, she decided to call me inside to eat right in the middle of our 'battle'.

"Aw mom, just 5 more minutes."

My mom looked sternly at me, her eyes telling me that she wasn't going to back down.

"Well see you guys tomorrow."

My friends each exchanged their farewells with me before I dragged my paws into our home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Learning About Life**

I dragged my feet along the dirt, lingering at my last few minutes outside with my friends. Sooner then I wanted, I would be inside with my mother, and most likely listening to her latest speech that was supposed to 'give me wisdom'.

"Desire don't drag your paws, your going to get you feet all dusty, and I just cleaned up the floors. So don't be getting them all dirty again," lectured my mother.

I lifted up my feet higher with each step, making sure that my paw tips would no longer scrape at the warm dirt. As I walked inside our humble home, the cool air refreshed me.

"Desire I need to tell you something," my mom said.

I sighed, iWhat else is new?/i But instead of uttering my thoughts, I just spoke the usual.

"Ok."

My mom looked at me sharply for my lack of emotion. She always did this before she was about to lecture me.

"Desire, you must listen closely to what I say, it's for your own good."

My mom had uttered those words many times, and I didn't think much about it.

"Ok mom," I replied.

Again my mom gave me 'that look' for my lack of cooperation. She didn't realize how boring these speeches were for me.

"Desire, I want to tell you about humans, and not the kind trainers, but about humans that belong to evil organizations."

Although my mom was trying to make this more exciting by moving her paws, and such, it was still boring as every other speech she had ever given.

"These humans aren't the normal trainers. These humans are trying to use Pokemon to take over the world. They will steal you without a second thought, and take you to a lab, and experiment on you to make you stronger."

Now it was getting better. It didn't sound like one of my mother's speeches anymore. Now it was something more then just that.

"Why do they want Pokemon to be stronger?" I asked.

"Because the stronger the Pokemon, the more damage they can do, and the more chaos they can cause."

"Well how can you make a Pokemon stronger then they really are?" I questioned with confusion.

"Well, they use machines they come up with. Most of those machines are great failures, but some actually work. It is the ones that don't work that kill."

"What do you mean mom? I mean if the ones that don't work don't make a Pokemon stronger, then wouldn't the ones that work make a Pokemon stronger?"

"Yes."

"Then wouldn't the ones that work be able to make Pokemon stronger? And wouldn't that make the Pokemon more dangerous and able to kill?"

"Well yes, but you see, the ones that don't work often hurt the Pokemon they experimented with. The Pokemon often becomes ill, and die from a mysterious illness. However, unlike other trainers, the evil organizations won't care at all about the Pokemon's well being. They will simply let you suffer until you take your last breath."

Now this definitely wasn't my mom's usual speech. It was becoming more interesting, and almost, frightening.

"How can you tell good trainers from bad trainers?" I asked with intrest.

"The bad trainers are usually from three major evil groups. They are Team Rocket, Team Magma, and Team Aqua. Team Rocket wears a black uniform with a red 'R' on the shirt. Team Magma has red uniforms with a Black 'M' on the shirt. Team Aqua has blue uniforms with a white 'B' on the shirt. They are usually trying to hide, so just be careful out there, and stay nearby so I can see you."

"Ok mom."

She looked down at my dirt-covered fur, and sighed.

"Now go take a bath."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Playtime Choas**

"So not all trainers are nice?" questioned Rocky.

I had just finished explaining what my mother had told me to my friends. They had sat through the speech, but it seemed as though none of the information was getting to them. They were asking questions that I had obviously answered in my explanation.

"Yes Rocky, not all trainers are nice."

He looked at me as though I had just spoken in a foreign tongue. I sighed. None of this was getting through to any of them. They had all been so used to thinking that all humans were kind, and their minds wouldn't process this new information.

"Are there a lot of these humans?" Sunny asked.

"I don't know, my mom didn't say how many there were. She just said to watch out for them."

All of my friends looked at me, their faces full of unasked questions and confusion.

"Well enough said about that, lets play hide and seek," I suggested, sick of trying to get the concept into their heads.

"Ok," they said.

"Who wants to be 'it'?" I asked.

"I will," said Breezy.

With our positions set, we were ready to play. We watched as Breezy went over to a tree to count to 20.

"1.........."

With the first number uttered, we all sprinted around in different directions, all looking for that 'perfect' hiding spot. I ran into the woods, into an area I was unfamiliar with. I paid careful attention to where I was going, so that I would be able to find my way back out if necessary.

"2..........3..........4..........5..........6..........7..........8..........9..........10..........11..........12..........13.........."

I began to look for something to hide in, but was having trouble actually finding something.

"14..........15..........16..........17.........."

Now I was becoming desperate to find something. I took a final glance around and saw two large rocks that were close together. In between the two was a small opening that I could squeeze into. With only a few seconds left, I dashed over to my hiding spot.

"18..........19.........."

I squeezed my body into the small opening. It was hard to get into, but was much more spacious on the inside.

"20 Ready or not, here I come!"

I heard Breezy's paws push aside the dirt as she dashed around, looking for her friends. I listened to her paws and her excited screams when she found someone. My eyes began to feel heavy, and I feel asleep in my hiding spot.

When I awoke the world around me was dark. Realizing how long I had slept, I quickly leapt to my feet, and squeezed back through the entrance. When I managed to get out, I looked around. Now that it was dark, nothing looked familiar. I panicked, dashing about, not knowing where to go. While about my mad dash, I ran into something.

"Owww!"

The voice sounded familiar to my ears, and I cried out in happiness.

"Miracle!" I shouted in joy.

"Desire?!"

I looked at him. Although I couldn't see his face that well in the dark, I knew that he was overjoyed to have found someone else too.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"Breezy never found me."

"Same here."

While he was speaking, I sensed the air around us becoming darker, as if something were looming overhead. I tried to ignore it, but it was beginning to creep me out. Before I could ask Miracle about it, a burlap bag was thrown over my body. I thrashed about, kicking, clawing, and biting at whatever I could get a hold of. I heard two deep voices while I was thrashing about.

"Got it?"

"Yeah."

I continued to thrash about and bit at the sides of the container, hoping to break loose, but the burlap was too thick. What had I gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Land**

I was thrown carelessly into the back of the thieves' car trunk, as was Miracle. I tried to speak, but my voice was muffled by the burlap bag. I continued to bite at the sides, hoping that the bag would somehow fall apart. I thrashed about until I was completely exhausted. With no more energy left, my eyelids began to close, and soon I was fast asleep.

I awoke from a dreamless sleep, and squinted my eyes, shielding them from the sudden change of lighting. I wished to see the surrounding area, but I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough. I gave a slight sigh and remembered what my mother had always told me, _Good things come to those who wait._

Sure enough, with time and patience, my eyes slowly became used to the brightly lit room. I looked around as much as I could now that I was out of the burlap sack. Everything was new and frightening to me. The ceiling was painted a dull white, like a worn in pair of white sneakers. The walls were a beige color, closer to brown than they were to white. On the wall in front of whatever I was perched upon, cages were stacked sky high. Inside were Pokemon, all looking nervous, fearful, sickly thin, and tired. Some whimpered, but most didn't even have the strength in their frail bodies to do an easy task such as that. I shuttered at the idea of the horror that these Pokemon had went through.

My eyes began to scan the room again. On the wall to my right, a computer was on. Its screen was a bright blue, covered in white figures. I couldn't really understand all the medical abbreviations, nor could I understand the numbers that covered the screen. From its scientific looks, I guessed that they were at least keeping track of the sickly Pokemon, even if they weren't doing a very good job at it. I looked over to the left and saw the wall lined with cabinets. On top of the cabinets were a few blue and white pills beside a dish of water. My best guess was that someone had prepared the medication, but had forgotten to give it to the sickly Pokemon.

I shuttered at the fact that the same could happen to me. I could become a sickly Pokemon, bruised on the outside, and fighting to stay alive on the inside. I could be fighting god only knows what disease, and the people most likely wouldn't even notice. The thought not only made me frightened, but angry too.

Some people say it is better to be hated than to be loved because those who fear you will never harm you, but those who love you might try to harm you for their own good. The trick was not to get people to hate you, because if you truly hate someone you don't care what happens to you. Although I didn't live by the principle, I knew parts of it were true, and the people who ran this joint weren't doing a very good job at being feared, but not hated.

"Desire..." moaned Miracle. I looked over to see his body slowly waking up from what must have been a restless sleep.

"Shh..." I whispered to him, "Just in case someone is still here. With the thought in my head, I quickly glanced around, making sure that nobody was in the small room with us.

"Where are we?" he whispered, making sure that he was close enough to me so that only I could hear the slight sound of his voice.

"At this point in time, I'm not really sure, but we will know more soon," I informed him, knowing that what little information I possessed would not help him much.

"Oh my god," he stammered when he looked over to the sickly Pokemon across the room. "Is that what's going to happen to us?"

"No," I reassured him, putting a paw over his trembling back. I tried my hardest to be brave; to be like my parents had been when I was scared. I imaged that Miracle was the one who was scared of going to school, and I was his mother, comforting him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," I whispered in response. I lay my head upon Miracle's, but quickly shot it back up when I heard dull footsteps, growing louder by the second.

"Are you coming Jake?" a female voice shouted.

"Settle down Kate, I'm coming," a male's voice shouted back. Both Miracle and I braced ourselves for when the duo would enter the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Planning to Escape**

The two people entered the room. The female, Kate, was tall with long pink hair, something that I had never seen before. She was wearing the Team Rocket outfit my mother had told me about, black with "R" in blood red. The male, Jake, was about the same height as Kate, also with pink hair, very odd people they were. He was also wearing the Team Rocket outfit, but his was less tight than Kate's was.

"So these are the two fuzzballs we captured, pretty small things. Wonder how much they are worth..." Kate questioned.

"Well they are Eevees, and an Eevee can fetch a pretty good price, especially a strong one," Jake replied knowingly.

"Let's see how strong they are," Kate said with an evil edge to her voice. I didn't like it one bit, and shuttered at the sound. It was like hearing the creepy music beginning to play at a suspenseful part of a horror movie. The two picked us up, and walked out the door, right into a large field. The grass was brown, weeds growing everywhere, and when looked upon closely, blood spots were visible in the dirt.

They dropped our cage carelessly on the ground, obviously not caring about our well being. They kicked at some switch at the side of our cage, and the doors crashed open. I didn't know what to do, and lay shaking in a corner. Miracle was the complete opposite. He tore out of the cage like a demon, running around, until he realized that he was trapped. He growled like I had never heard him growl before. It was low and rumbling, one that I once heard an Arcanine make before it attacked a rival. Pure hatred filled Miracle's usually innocent eyes.

The noise took me by surprise, but not as much as what he did next. He tore across the field, moving faster than I had ever, kicking up grass and dirt in the process. He didn't slow his stride, and leaped onto Kate's bare leg, clawing at it to get his grip. Kate screamed in pain, but she hadn't experienced Miracle's wrath yet. Miracle sank his teeth far into Kate's skin, so far that his teeth were scraping against the bone.

"Get the fucking pest off me!" Kate screamed in pain and anger.

Jake quickly took hold of Miracle, one hand on his back, and one under his ribcage. He pulled, but Miracle refused to let go, watching the dark red blood travel down her leg and into her boot. Jake resorted to spraying pepper spray in his eyes, making him cry out, and let go of Kate. Kate stumbled backwards, and landed on her back. She quickly sat up, and covered the deep gash with her hands. When she let go, her hands were both covered in blood.

Jake threw Miracle on the ground, and he yelped in pain. Jake didn't stop there, no, he was far from finished. He quickly kicked Miracle, watching as he tumbled backwards. I thought I saw him smile, smile a smile that I had only seen on a murderer in a horror movie. It was unnatural, and defiantly scared me. I wanted to help my friend, but I was frozen in fear.

"Help," yelped Miracle, looking me straight in the eye with his own, scared eyes. The only thing the humans heard was a bark, seeing as how they could only understand English. Jake picked up Miracle, and threw him against a rail, muttering something about him being too loud; that someone would hear him. Miracle managed to keep his mouth shut, and got up.

"STOP!" I screamed, losing control of everything. I had seen what had happened to Miracle, but friendship caused me to defend him. It was something truly special, something I was sure these two had never experienced in their lives. I ran over to Miracle, and stood in front of him, trying my best to protect him. "I'm here now," I whispered.

"Oh, you think you can outwit me just because there are two of you!" Jake screamed. I couldn't understand why me coming over to Miracle sent him into such a fury. "Well you can't! GO ARCANINE!"

He threw the white and red sphere to the ground, and Arcanine leapt from its home's walls. It roared in anger, most likely caused from its owner, and stared at us with wicked eyes.

"That's not all either! GO CHARIZARD!"

He threw another Poke ball beside Arcanine, and a mighty Charizard flew out. It's strong wings flapped in the wind as it roared like the Arcanine had.

"And just to make sure I win, GO HOUNDOOM!"

He threw a final Poke ball down, and out came one of the evil organizations' favorite Pokemon, the evil Houndoom. It was a Pokemon that many trainers feared, knowing that strong evil trainers owned such Pokemon. They were little devil like dogs that spit fire at anything.

I watched in horror as Miracle took a step forward, obviously favoring his front, right paw. It hurt me to watch my friend step into a Pokemon's hell, a battle that he would lose, no doubt. I couldn't let him do it alone, and I stepped forward as well, knowing that immense pain lay in my very near future.

"So neither of you will give up ... such a shame. I thought you two might actually be worth something, but from what I see, you're both too ignorant for anything good to ever happen to either of you. Might as well show you the stupid ness of your actions now. All of you, Flamethrower!"

Miracle stood there as three blazing flamethrowers were shot at us. That alone could have given me the courage to do anything in the world. I didn't know how he did all of this so easily, so calmly. Maybe it was because he really believed what he was doing was right. Just like John Brown, a man would was calm, even the seconds before his execution because he believed in what he did in life.

The three blasts of fire hit us at once, making both of us cry out in pain. I knew that Miracle was feeling every lick of flames more powerfully than I was. After all, he had been beaten more than me already. I couldn't breathe, and every time I tried I inhaled a breath of scoring fire. Oh mommy, daddy, please help me ... I think I'm dying ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Desire ... please wake up ... please please wake up ..."

I felt Miracle's warm tear drop onto my cheek, and heard his soft sobs.

"Don't cry," I whispered, opening my eyes at the same time. I almost got sick when I saw Miracle. His face was covered in burns of various degrees, most of it swelled up. His body itself was covered in burns, scratches, and bruises. His fur was matted with dried blood, and I could see that he was holding all of his weight on three legs. I can't even describe how he looked accurately.

"I'm so glad you're here. Now I can tell you what I have been thinking.

"Ok, out with it."

"First you have to know the information I figured out. First off, we are now on the opposite wall that we were on yesterday. You know the one with all the cages. We are near the middle seeing as when you look up, then down, you see about the same number of Pokemon."

"Oh my god! We are by all the sick Pokemon! Is that what we look like now?" I was thrown into a panic at the new information.

"Well, I can't speak for myself, but you look fine. A couple burns along your face and back, and a few minor scratches," he reassured me. I felt so bad for Miracle, knowing that he was in much worse shape than me, and he was the leader of us. There was no doubt in my mind that he would become a strong Pokemon in his future, maybe even used on a team to beat the Elite Four. That was, of course, if he ever trusted humans again.

Miracle enjoyed the moment of silence, but interrupted it with more information. "They are looking after us, although they are doing a rather poor job. A Rattata lives on the right of us, and he told me that we are fed twice a day, once in the morning and once at night. That is also when water is provided. They don't groom or bathe us, nor do they really pay close attention to giving us proper medication. Rattata said it was best not to even take the medication they give you. There is a strong chance that it could be the wrong one."

I was terrified. It sounded just like the Holocaust, but it wasn't racist, it did this to all Pokemon. "Won't this place be shut down, for like poor management or something?"

"Maybe, but I wouldn't count on that to get us out of this. I say we escape." The thought lit up his eyes, making them sparkle in the dull light.

"How do you plan on during that?" I looked at the lock, big and wrapped up in iron links. "We can't do it by pure force."

"True, but there has to be a way, and I think I figured it out, but it could take a while to get it right."

"I don't care. Anything to get me out of this is worth a try."

"My thoughts exactly. See that switch over there?" Miracle pointed to a lever over by the computer.

"Yeah, I think I see it."

"Well that switch opens up our rows locks. Most of the time when the lever is pulled, the Pokemon are too weary to notice it, but we still have a chance, we are still strong. So when a Rocket comes in, and is by the lever, we startle them, and slam out of this cage. From there we run out the door, and make a mad dash for an exit."

"It's risky, but it might just work. Even if it doesn't, anything is worth a try."

With our plan laid out, we could only wait until the proper time arrived for us to act.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Search and Rescue: Part One**

OOC: Point of view switch. I think the 'new main character' will be obvious, and if you can't figure it out ... well you should be able to. Trust me, I'll make it really obvious.

"Fairy! Desire has been gone all night, and all morning. Where is she?"

My wife looked over at me, her eyelids barely staying open. "I don't know," she moaned worriedly. "I've been looking for her all night, but I can't find her. Miracle is missing too. The two might be trying to run away. Remember when they tried to pull that off before..." Her voice drifted away until her lips were moving, but she uttered no sound.

"Yes, I remember that well," I said while retrieving the memory from the back of my mind. My daughter, Desire, (OOC: Can you guess who it is now?) had been mad at us. So she and Miracle decided to run away. Problem with their plan was that they ran away into our backyard, and soon came inside because it was too cold. Maybe the same thing had happened again, but they got smarter. I wanted this to be true, and I wanted to believe it, but my mind was telling me that wasn't what happened.

"Well, nothing we can do except look. We checked around the neighborhood last night, so let's check the woods." Fairy walked off, dragging her paws. Very rarely did Fairy mope around. She was high class, bred professionally, and trained to be entered in contests for beauty. She never got around to that though; her owner had lost her in a large crowd during a department clear out sale. That's where I met her, in the woods right outside the city. She maintained a prancing walk no matter where we were. She greeted people professionally, and it was rare to see her greet anyone with anything more than a polite handshake, besides me of course. Any foot misplaced in her stride would worry me.

"Not now. You need to rest first," I said while leading her to our room.

"I can't," she moaned while trying to pull away. Luckily for me, she was bred for looks, and not for physical strength. "My baby girl is out there, maybe all alone. She will think we deserted her."

She continued to babble on about how bad of a mother she was, but passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Good-night," I said while licking her cheek. (OOC: Yes licking, these are dog-like Pokemon we are talking about.)

I stood there a moment, thinking about where Desire would be. She was adventurous, and always came up with new tricks and ways to fool people. If she was simply playing a game, she would choose somewhere nearby, but not obvious. Something like inside a hollow bush. Being sneaky always gave her the upper hand in hide-and-go-seek and she always bragged about how she would outwit her friends, outrun her friends, out-everything her friends.

"That's it," I said aloud. She would be in the woods, somewhere were it was be difficult, but not impossible to find her. I knew it wouldn't be somewhere completely dark; she didn't particularly care for the darkness. Maybe a bush, or a hollowed out log. Anything that would allow light to seep through was possible. She would never be in the back of a small cave. She didn't have the nerve to be alone somewhere like that for long, and I couldn't really blame her. Nobody really could.

I didn't want to travel alone though. I often overlooked details, and details were crucial to finding a missing Pokemon. Fairy was good at that sort of stuff, and I considered waiting for her. No, that would take too long. I wanted to get as far as possible on my own. Desire was impatient, always wanting to get through everything quickly. I didn't really want to keep her waiting. Chances were she was waiting for me right now.

I set out on my own, careful to note details. Trees were around me, none of which seemed to have been scratched upon. If Desire were to have climbed into something, I would be able to see her claw marks. I searched around until I noticed paw prints in the soft ground. I placed my own pale purple paw (OOC: He is an Espeon, not Eevee) beside a print. Desire's paw was about half the size of my own. Sure enough, the slightly smudged paw print, most likely from running, was half the size of mine. They lead to a weird assortment of boulders, shrubs, and grass, but the paw prints came back out, and then led me further down the path, where they met up with another set of prints.

"No..." I moaned. A little while after the dirt had scampering prints ... and footprints of two humans. After the chaotic mess of prints, the Eevee prints no longer continued, and only the human prints walked off. Further down, the footprints turned into tire marks.

"I need to get Fairy..." I dashed off the way I came. I tried to figure out in my head how I would explain this horrible mess to her. Desire was kidnapped. No, too straight-forward, might give her a massive heart attack. Desire was playing, and went into the woods, and then hid. No, too much talking about what happened before. Desire hid, met up with another Eevee, maybe Miracle, and then was kidnapped by humans. No, but it was the best I had, and I could only hope that it was good enough.


End file.
